War of Fiction Chapter 6
Chapter 6------- 9th sep Tyreese ran towards Hellboy’s cell “The hells going on “Hellboy said pressed against the metal bars” “God damn Mickey mouse’s army Malorey, Stu, Granny, Tweetie, Alfred Art are all dead and possibly Daryl, Bob, Master Chief and Phil are too, we need to go now” “How the hell did…” Tyreese cut him off “No time to explain” he said as he unlocked the cell. The two ran out of the prison and into the batcave they saw the batmobile sitting in the middle of the secret layer “Theirs are ride “ Hellboy chuckled the two ran towards the vehicle Hellboy getting into the drivers seat “You know how to drive this thing” Tyreese questioned “Kind of just get in the back” Hellboy stormed Tyrese went behind the Vehicle and the back opened and he climbed into what was meant to be a storage unit. Hellboy clicked a button and the doors to a secret tunnel opened he turned the lights on the batmobile on to reveal a small mouse in front of them Gus pointed a small bow and arrow at the tinted window “Surrender” He squealed “Not today” Hellboy screamed before smacking his front onto the pedal making it gather speed it the wheels of the vehicle got closer to gus he fired a small arrow at one of the tires but it just bounced off Gus looked at the wheels getting closer to him in absolute fear he tried to dodge but the tires crushed his small body underneath them cracking all his bones and making him roadkill on the floor of the batcave the Batmobile went into the cave leaving a trail of Gus’s blood behind it. Jack and Donald were searching around they approached Art’s body “Dead” Jack Stated he and Donald moved over to Stu’s body “Yuk” Donald looked away in disgrace “That’s what happens when you mess with a tank” he Laughed Jack Brewer, Jack Sparrow and Donald walked towards Tweetie and Grannys bodies “dead again i think” Brewer said as he approached the bodies he leant over checking the two before Granny arm began to move slowly Jack soon noticed the pistol in Granny’s hand but it was too late as Granny had already fired the pistol sending a bullet right between Brewer’s eyes. She quickly pointed it at the other Jack and pulled the trigger *CLICK* “Out a bullets you old hag” Donald cursed “Screw you all” she yelled “Get this old lady patched up we’ll need her she’ll be little use but we need as many as we can get, search the place, get anything of value” Timon scattered towards Jack “Sir, Two others escaped through some underground tunnels they ran over Gus when they escaped” “God damn it” he yelled in anger Soon the disney’s gathered everything in the manor that was worth money including Homer’s car, weapons food and valuable items before they left the building and began to burn it to the ground. Meanwhile on the mysterious Island both Phil and Master Chief followed the old wizard “So how many people are you with” Phil asked “It’s just me and three others” Gandalf replied “and what do this call this place” Master Chief puzzled “Monuriki, it’s the last bit of land untouched by disney’s curse” “Great we’ve landed in the middle of nowhere when the Manor could be under attack as we speak” Master Chief worried “I’m sure Daryl or someone has sorted it out” Phil reassured him “I hope so” “They approached a small cave Gandalf stepped inside first there was a woman with beautiful red hair called Rose DeWitt Bukater, A squirrel in a white space like suit and A crazed looking bearded man called Chuck Noland stroking a beach ball “This is Phil and Master Chief” Gandalf said The three looked surprised at the two new guests “How the hell did they get on the Island” Rose asked “It was through a teleporter we were being attacked by disney's and needed to get away quickly we didn’t have a clue where we would end up” “You landed in the safest play in the fictional world” Chuck laughed “So sorry do not want to hang around and chat but how do I get off this Island” Master Chief asked “You don’t” Sandy chuckled “You're safe here safer than ever you need to stay on this island” Gandalf suggested “Listen geezer we have friends who could be in trouble so shut your pile hole and teleporter us off like you did before” “I can only travel small distances with that spell “ He said “Then try another spell “ Phil demanded “No spell like that works anymore” “Well there must be another way” “There isn’t” Sandy roared “Well..” Rose spoke before Sandy interrupted her “ Rose shut up” “What it is, please ” Master Chief pleaded “There is a submarine stuck in the bottom of Banki bottom well what’s left of it” “so we swim there” Phil puzzled “No you can use some of my bowls if you want i guess, you're not going to give up on this” Sandy reached it to grab two bowls “These will let you breath underwater for as long as you want” she explained “You should she the sub it’s close to the sore” They all walked to the beach of next to the challenger Phil and Master Chief put on the bowls “You can keep the car” Master Chief Laughed The two were about to enter the water as Rose came out saying “Can I come with you” “If you want” Phil asked “Rose” Gandalf said “Look I’m sick of hiding I want to actually help people out there” “You're right no use hiding anymore” Gandalf agreed “Well if you guys are going, i’m going to” Sandy grinned the five looked over and chuck and his beach ball wilson “I’m staying besides there's only five bowls no enough for me and Wilson “ “But you can’t” rose pleaded “Don’t argue with me” he demanded “Okay friend but is there anything i can do for you before we go” “There is one thing” He smiled Gandalf knew exactly what he wanted with the words of spell suddenly wilson's mouth became permanent and Wilson was given life “Good luck” Chuck said before the five jumped into the water in search of red october